Erabareshimono Tachi
Erabareshimono Tachi (選ばれし者たち, lit. We are the Chosen Ones) là bài hát nhân vật của Matatagi Hayato, Kusaka Ryuuji, Minaho Kazuto, Manabe Jinichirou và Tetsukado Shin. Ca khúc được trình bày bởi chuyển âm của họ, Ishikawa Kaito, Okabayashi Fumihiro, Yonaga Tsubasa, Nojima Hirofumi và Tai Yuuki. Thông tin Cảm nhận Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 綿密なディフェンスから 推理したエピローグ ジャブからのストレートでさばく 駆け上がる笑顔から 受け止めた俊足で オンリーワンめざし いざ勝負 ズバリ! いま全力で! それぞれの夢から生まれて 磨かれて光る ひとつひとつの才能 選ばれし者達 可憐に変身をとげて さあ戦おう誇り高く 豹変したその瞳 僕はまだまだいける 鋭い視線からの合図 気がつけば対峙する 相手に触れさせない メッセージを出して いざ勝負 心!燃やしたなら! イナズマのシグナル 胸に付けたそのアカシは ひとりひとりをつなぐ 選ばれし者達 拳を宇宙(そら)に突き上げて 羽ばたくのさ12の3で ズバリ!いま全力で! 心!燃やしたなら! それぞれの夢から生まれて 磨かれて光る ひとつひとつの才能 選ばれし者達 可憐に変身をとげて さあ戦おう誇り高く イナズマのシグナル 胸に付けたそのアカシは ひとりひとりをつなぐ 選ばれし者達 拳を宇宙(そら)に突き上げて 羽ばたくのさ12の3で 'Bản Romaji' menmitsu na DEFENSU kara suiri shita EPIROOGU JABU kara no SUTOREETO de sabaku kakeagaru egao kara uketometa shunsoku de ONRIIWAN mezashi iza shoubu ZUBARI! ima zenryoku de! sorezore no yume kara umarete migakarate hikaru hitotsu hitotsu no sainou erabareshi monotachi karen ni henshin wo togete saa tatakaou hokori tataku hyouhen shita sono hitomi boku wa mada mada ikeru surudoi shisen kara no aizu ki ga tsukeba taiji suru aite ni furesasenai MESSEEJI wo dashite iza shoubu kokoro! moyashita nara! INAZUMA no SHIGUNARU mune ni tsuketa sono AKASHI wa hitori hitori wo tsunagu erabareshi monotachi kobushi wo sora ni tsuki agete habataku no sa ichi ni no san de ZUBARI! ima zenryoku de! kokoro! moyashita nara! sorezore no yume kara umarete migakarate hikaru hitotsu hitotsu no sainou erabareshi monotachi karen ni henshin wo togete saa tatakaou hokori tataku INAZUMA no SHIGUNARU mune ni tsuketa sono AKASHI wa hitori hitori wo tsunagu erabareshi monotachi kobushi wo sora ni tsuki agete habataku no sa ichi ni no san de 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' The epilogue logically determined from a thorough defense Handle it with a jab to a fast punch From the smile that comes up, with the talent that accepted it Aim for only one, come on, bring it on That’s it! Now, with everything you’ve got! It’s born from each and every one’s dreams, shining as they get refined Each and every talent The chosen ones, undergoing a great transformation Now let’s fight with our high pride Those eyes that have vastly changed, I still have a long way to go A sign from a sharp look in the eye Before I realize it, I’m in a confrontation, I won’t let the enemy touch it Send out a message, come on, bring it on Once you’ve got a burning in your heart…! The proof within your chest of the lightning bolt signal Connect one by one Chosen ones, thrust your fist into the skies Fly away in 1, 2, and 3 That’s it! Now, with everything you’ve got! Once you’ve got a burning in your heart…! It’s born from each and every one’s dreams, shining as they get refined Each and every talent The chosen ones, undergoing a great transformation Now let’s fight with our high pride The proof within your chest of the lightning bolt signal Connect one by one Chosen ones, thrust your fist into the skies Fly away in 1, 2, and 3 Bản dịch Việt ngữ Một kết thúc hợp lý từ một hàng phòng ngự không thể nào xuyên phá Xữ lý nó bằng một cú cản phá vào một đòn tấn công nhanh Đó là vậy đó! (Đang chỉnh sửa) Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật